As mobile devices become more popular, they are increasingly used in noisy environments such as airports, outdoor street and traffic situations or restaurants, for example. Acoustic noise suppression addresses background noise sources that are essentially independent of informational audio signals created by the mobile devices themselves, but decrease the signal to noise ratio of these independent informational audio signals and therefore need to be reduced or eliminated. Acoustic echo cancelling primarily addresses acoustic echoes of the independent informational audio signals that occur due to acoustic reflections in a user environment or occur due to the close proximity of a mobile device's speaker and its accompanying microphone.
These environments make it difficult to be correctly heard or understood over a communications link. Additionally, many communication systems increasingly rely on computer voice commands or audio recognition to operate properly. High levels of background acoustic interference can cause high error rates in these types of systems. A mobile device that is moving with respect to background noise sources or audio reflectors offers added complexity to proper operation in these environments. Therefore, an enhanced capability, especially of mobile devices, to compensate for these environments would prove beneficial to the art.